


3,422 Miles

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian just really misses Chrisbut they love each other so it’s ok





	3,422 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first ever fanfic isn’t that crazy? Super new to this fandom so I hope I did these lovely boys some justice. Ive been reading a ton of amazing Evanstan fics that inspired me to finally make an account on here and try something on my own! Had no idea where I was going with this, just kinda went with the flow and hoped for the best.
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://ughtheirpower.tumblr.com)

The early morning sun poured in through the windows, the curtains hardly even making an effort to keep the sun off of Sebastian’s tired face. 

Out of habit, Sebastian found himself gently pushing back, trying to lean against a warm body that wasn’t there. He slowly lifted himself up, rubbing his eyes and trying to will his sleepy mind to wake up. 

Paris, France. Another hotel room. Another long week of filming ahead. Week after week after week without seeing Chris. 

Sebastian is, of course, a professional. He’s used to busy schedules and long days, aching bones and missed phone calls. Some days are worse than others, though. Such a fast-paced life can get very lonely very quickly. Another day in a different time zone, feeling isolated from loved ones. When he was wide awake, dying to talk to someone, they were all asleep. When they were wide awake and wanted to reach him, he was fast asleep, exhausted from a long day of filming. 

He and Chris had promised to keep in touch, just like they always did. But this time was different.

In the past, it was always easy to keep in touch with Chris. Whether it was because they were working on the same film, or their schedules miraculously lined up, or they had a rare break and could actually spend time together, he and Chris always made sure they were keeping in touch. 

\- - - 

This time, Chris is also busy. Tired eyes and aching bones busy at work in Massachusetts. An entirely different time zone, but a similarly busy schedule. Chris feels the same loneliness that Sebastian does; every morning awaking in a bed that feels too big for one person, arms reaching out to wrap around a body that isn’t even there. Chris has dealt with distance before. He knows that him and Sebastian are both busy, and their FaceTime calls and text messages always decline a bit when one of them is busy. 

Six hours. When it’s 10 PM in Massachusetts, it’s 4 AM in France. How the hell are they supposed to talk? When Chris has some time to sit back and relax, Sebastian is either working or sleeping. 

His co-stars are trying to talk to him, useless small talk to make an otherwise silent elevator ride more comfortable. He wishes he could pay attention to them, he hates to seem rude, but he just can’t get Sebastian off his mind. 

Chris hurries out of the elevator and nearly runs to his room, cursing himself for acting like a lovestruck, clingy schoolgirl.  
“I’m a grown up,” he reminds himself. 

One hot shower later, Chris feels ready to face the world again—at least for a few minutes before he goes to bed, anyway. He grabs his phone from where it lays on the freshly made bed, abandoned in his haste to take a hot shower.  
_I miss you_ he quickly types out. He sighs as he hits send. He’s really sick of saying that. 

\- - - 

After wallowing in self pity for a few minutes, Sebastian reaches for his phone, knowing his alarm will go off any minute. 

He stares at his notification center, where an unread text from Chris sits. He opens the message and reads it again and again, until he’s almost certain the white words trapped in a blue bubble are burned into his eyes.  
_ I miss you more. See you soon, right? _  
He jumps when his alarm begins to blare, nearly instinctively throwing his phone against the wall.  
_ How soon?_  
The response came shortly after Sebastian hit “send” on his own message.  
_ What are you doing up? It’s late. _  
_Yeah. How soon? _  
Sebastian grinned at the short response. He didn’t want to encourage Chris to wreck his sleep schedule just to talk to him, but, damn, was he glad it was happening anyway.  
_Very. Only a few more weeks. I love you. _  
_ I love you more. _

It was small, but it was enough.  
Sebastian, with a light pink dancing on his cheeks and the gleam of the stars shining in his eyes, jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed. 

Sometimes he just needs to get out of his head. Chris seems to understand that, seems to come in at just the right moment without even needing a cue from Sebastian. 

Sebastian knows he can get past a few more weeks of temporary loneliness.  
He knows that once filming wraps, he’ll be on his way home.  
He knows that once he’s home, Chris—and a serious case of jet lag—will be waiting for him.  
As silly as it may seem, that’s all Sebastian really needs.  
And it’s all Chris really needs, too.


End file.
